Ruqayya Al-Ghamdi
Category:Holy ones Category:Gods Category:Islam Ruqayya Al-Ghamdi ( الغامدي 'رقيّة '), also known as The Third Holy one, is the most boring of The Three Holy Ones. She rules over Asia, but doesnt really care what happens to the other 3 billion people in East Asia. Boring Ruqayya is so boring, that youll probably give up reading this article 3 paragraphs in. She spends most of her life cutting vegetables. She never does anything interesting, except the occasional time she cuts her hand by accident. Life as a Holy One Ruqayya never does her job. Occasionally, she will go to Dubai, to check in on her middle eastern subjects. She has never been past the Indian border, and has never seen East Asia. She is so fucking horribly, terribly, obnoxiously, awfully, ridiculously bad at ruling over any country outside of the India border. Since she has never even HEARD of 2/3 the countries she's responsible for, a new contender has began to rule over East Asia. While noone calls him the Fourth Holy One, he is good at his job, and deported all of the last Filipino immigrants to The Philippines, so everyone likes him. Life in Iran Boring. Most days, she cuts vegetables. Often times, she cooks with them, but sometimes, she just does it because she finds it enjoyable. somehow. Sometimes, she will turn on the TV and listen to Hamood Habibi for 10 hours. It's hard to believe she enjoys her current life, esecially considering just how god, damn fucking boring it is. Past Ruqayya was the second born Holy One, just 4 seconds after The Mother. She was the first to make a landmass, and it was the Arabian Peninsula. After The Mother and The Third Holy One finished making their lands, Ruqayya made the rest of asia. Lazily. She accidentally created a shit load of islands off the coast of what is now Vietnam and Thailand. These were eventually named Indonesia and The Philippines. Then, she settled in Iran and had 500,000 children, with herself. Somehow. These eventually became incest lords, fucking their siblings left and right. She created the religion of Islam, which she has sinced lost control of. Then she began chopping veggies, for millions of years. as anyone would, she got sick of chopping veggies, so she began doing some other stuff, like ruling her own continent, but it was too late. The Islam, the primary religion of Asia which had recently spread to Africa, had created ISIS. She ran approximately 3 and a half yards and invaded her neighbors and killed them all. She lives in their house to this day. More recently, The Second (motherfucking) Holy One, spilled his motherfucking coke on The Motherfucking Mother's Motherfucking shoe. She lost her shit so bad, that she sent her cults to Asia. Obviously, Ruqayya did nothing about it. The Negromancers spread across Asia, devastating and stealing the chicken supply, as well as raiding mangoes from India. This was such an extreme attack, that they didnt recover for 1000 years. Ruqayya may still have an extreme grudge on The Mother, but Iran is supplied with billions of Watermelons every year, so she cant be all that mad. Last year, Ruqayya cut off her finger while cutting a pepper. It grew back in one day. Powers It may seem that Ruqayya is only skilled at chopping vegetables. However, this is not true. She and many other Muslims, practice a form of magic. They called it Sand-mancy, because theyre uncreative. In fact, it is just as strong as Negromancy. Ruqayya can easily turn someone into a vegetable and slice them to pieces without laying a hand on them, and this has been seen before. Originally, only Ruqayya herself could harness the power of the sand, until she tought this guy named Aladdin. He went on to teach a other sand monkeys, teaching them the ways of sand magic. Soon, a few thousand were now capable of turning someone into a literal vegetable. Nowadays, about 1 million people are capable of using sand magic, but only like, 20,000 are good at it. Sand magic can do many things, from turning people to vegetables, to raising the dead, as in, rats. Dead rats. But powerful ones. You can also manipulate sand. Did i mention you can turn people into vegetables? Ok, so fine, "Sand-mancy" is all that cool, but its still kinda strong, so dont fuck with anyone who is good at it. Category:Boring Category:Characters Category:Neutral Dudes